The invention herein pertains to a machine for cutting small trees, shrubbery, brush and the like and particularly pertains to a brush cutter which is manually propelled.
Various tools and implements have long been used for clearing overgrown lots and for removal of vegetation such as small trees, bushes, vines and similar growth. Some of the more common tools employed are handheld, such as chainsaws, hedge clippers and weed trimmers. These tools are useful but physical stamina is needed for a worker to operate over an entire workday due to the strength and dexterity required. Vehicle attached stump grinders and tree cutters are often employed for removing larger trees, such as in clearing woods and forests. These machines are valuable but costly and require skilled and trained personnel. Also these devices are not suitable for use in small, confined areas such as between closely adjoining houses and buildings.
Thus, there has existed a need and one objective is to provide a manually operable brush cutter which can be easily, manually rolled to a desired location by an individual for removing brush and undergrowth but which will also remove small trees, especially in confined areas around homes and buildings.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a manually propelled brush cutter and method of use having blades powered by an internal combustion engine mounted on a frame with a handle for steering the same.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a brush cutter and method of use having a grappler which allows the operator to grasp shrubbery, tree limbs or the like and direct the same into rotating cutting blades whereby the brush cutter can remain stationary while the shrubbery is cut.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide a brush cutter having a pair of cutting blades which are mounted perpendicular to one another.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a brush cutter which includes a tool basket for conveniently carrying hand tools or the like.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a brush cutter which can be easily, manually manipulated by the operator to obtain a desirable cutting posture.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The aforesaid and other objectives are realized by providing a brush cutter and method which includes a frame supporting a small horsepower gasoline powered engine. The engine drives two circular cutting blades. The frame includes a handle for manual manipulation and driving the brush cutter and mounted thereon is an engine speed control lever. The blades which are perpendicularly aligned, one horizontal and one vertical, are rotatably attached to the frame and are chain driven by the engine. A pivotally mounted adjustable grappler is affixed by a bracket to the frame proximate the vertical blade and which is releasably attached to the handle. The grappler can be disengaged from the handle and manually manipulated to grasp and draw limbs, brush or the like into the vertical and/or horizontal blade for cutting purposes. A pair of wheels are mounted to the frame, beneath the engine, which allows the operator to pivot the frame and blades to the most advantageous angle while cutting brush or small trees. A pair of skids are also mounted on the frame rearwardly of the wheels. The skids allow the brush cutter to rest thereon and also provides a pivot point rearward of the wheels which allows the blades to be raised higher as needed when the handle is urged downwardly.
In use, the operator pushes the brush cutter to a desired location, starts the engine and commences cutting brush with the horizontal blade. Should it be desirable to remove low-lying limbs or brush, the operator simply uses the grappler to grasp such brush and pull it towards for example, the vertical blade while the engine (and blades) remain operating. The grappler can be returned to its dormant position attached to the handle after use and the brush cutter pushed to a new location for further brush cutting and removal.